Amour à distance
by Ten'shi Dray
Summary: Dernier chapitre!Harry part vivre un an en espagne et se rend compte qu'il est tombé fous amoureux de Severus
1. Chapter 1

Titre :Amour à distance

Couple :HP/SS

Auteur: Arwen94

Bétalectrice: Surimi

Disclaimer : Y en a qui connaissent pas encore ? Bon bah comme d'hab. le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter que nous nous amusons à pervertir appartient encore et toujours à JKR(non jure ? et bah si c'est vrai).Mais l'histoire est de moi et les paroles sont en fait un poème qui est encore de moi. Vala j'ai tout dit

Attention : Cette fic est un **Yaoi **donc il y a une histoire entre **deux hommes **et pleins de cochonneries… si si sent bien ça sent le citron tu trouves pas ? Donc si vous êtes pas content et bah au revoir et pensez à ne pas remettre une fic entre deux mecs avec romance et en M !

Alors heu bah en ce moment je sais pas ce que j'ai mais je m'éclate avec les HP/SS je crois que c'est « un bain monsieur Potter ? »qui ma convertit mais je n'abandonnerai pas mes Dray/Riry je vous jure. En tout cas c'est la première fois que je fait ce couple donc désolé si c'est pas top.

je fais d'énormes bisous à Surimi parce que c'est la meilleure et qu'elle m'aide vraiment.

Chapitre 1

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé dans la tête ce jour-là franchement ? Partir un an loin de tout, loin de tous, loin de lui.

Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? La version officiel était l'envie de découvrir un nouveau pays et d'apprendre la langue, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de réaliser un rêve d'enfance et de faire une expérience extraordinaire.

En réalité c'était surtout une fuite, il faut bien se l'avouer. La fin de l'année était arrivée et avec son diplôme en poche il s'était sentit démuni. Quel choix faire ? Tant de possibilités à faire et tant de façons de se tromper. Et cette ambiance si tendue, il ne la supportait plus. Alors il était partit.

Pourtant ça lui semblait une bonne idée au début.

Mais la vie cruelle et injuste lui revint en pleine face. Il était le meilleur en cours d'espagnol. Laissez moi rire. Moi je peux vous le dire l'espagnol que vous apprenez en cours ne vous servira à rien en Espagne. Alors il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre n'osant pas sortir de peur que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Pathétique pas vrai ?

Mais c'est surtout à cette période qu'il se mit à penser de plus souvent à quelqu'un. Oui une personne qui hantait ses pas, qui hantait ses nuits, qui hantait ses jours.

**_« SI TU SAVAIS à QUEL POINT JE PENSE à TOI_**

_**NON TU NE COMPRENDRAIS PAS**_

**_à QUEL POINT J'AI BESOIN DE TOI_**

_**NON TU NE ME CROIRAIS PAS »**_

Un beau brun aux yeux marron avec des cheveux longs. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit LA vérité. Il n'était pas simplement accro, non la vérité était plus douloureuse. Il était tout simplement amoureux. Incroyablement amoureux.

**_« POURTANT LES SENTIMENTS SONT BIEN Là_**

_**J'ESSAYAIS DE LES CACHER JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS**_

_**JE N'Y ARRIVE PLUS**_

_**JE ME SENS TOTALEMENT PERDU »**_

Cet homme qui paraissait aux yeux de tous quelqu'un de calme, toujours mal habillé, mal coiffé, qui ne parlait jamais. Harry aimait énormément cette facette de l'homme. Ce petit côté mystérieux. Il savait qu'il cachait quelque chose d'autre. Il rêvait de savoir à quoi pensait l'homme quand il avait cet air si rêveur quand il se baladait dans Poudlard. Il rêvait de connaître ce monde si spécial. Ce monde rien qu'à lui qu'il s'était créé sûrement pour se protéger.

Mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux c'était un autre homme. Il était gentil, d'un grand humour et tellement envoûtant. Harry adorait savoir que le maître des potions n'était comme ça qu'avec lui. Car oui c'était bien lui l'homme qu'il adulait, l'homme qu'il adorait, l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux Harry se sentait unique et il en perdait tous ses moyens. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se contentait de sourire, un peu comme une midinette. Il le savait c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Harry connaissait également le Severus élégant. Il l'avait vu si bien habillé , si bien coiffé et il jalousait la personne pour qui Severus faisait tous ses efforts bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment qui était cette personne.

Il enviait toutes les personnes qui avaient pu toucher son ange. Toutes les personnes que Severus avait aimé. Surtout LUI. Ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais aimé dès le premier regard. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de son attirance pour son professeur de potion. Ce garçon blond aux yeux bleu avec qui il était resté durant des années, 4 je crois. Harry avait longtemps prié et fait le vœu de les voir se séparer mais il pensait que c'était impossible. Et ce jour, oui CE jour où il avait appris qu'il n'étaient plus ensemble il était aux anges. C'était un matin à Poudlard. C'est Remus qui était redevenu professeur de DCFM qui lui avait appris. Harry en aurait pleuré de joie. Depuis ce jour il fantasmait sur cet adonis au visage d'ange.

Alors perdu dans ce monde nouveau, ce monde si loin de celui qu'il aimait, ce monde si loin de lui-même il déprimait. Il se baladait seul dans les rues de la musique à fond et pleurait silencieusement. Il pleurait ces paroles si semblables à ce qu'il vivait, si semblable à ce qu'il voulait.

_**« MON CŒUR SAIGNE , MES YEUX PLEURENT**_

_**JE SUIS LOIN DE TOI**_

**_ET QUAND JE REVIENDRAIS SERAS TU Là ?_**

_**TOI MON AMOUR TOI MON ÂME SŒUR »**_

Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus était son retour. Severus lui avait dit un jour lors d'une de leur mission qu'il rêvait de partir vivre au Mexique. Bien sur Harry avait pris ça comme des paroles en l'air il ne pensait pas vraiment que Severus était sérieux et à vrai dire il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment ce jour-là. Il était trop obnubilé par Severus qui ce jour-là portait un jean si moulant et une chemise. Mais quelques jours avant de partir pour l'Espagne, il avait appris que Severus était partit pour le Mexique rejoindre son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de la famille de Severus et pourtant il la détesta immédiatement. Comment osaient-ils lui faire ça ? Comment osaient-ils emmenés loin de lui l'homme dont il rêvait ?

Mais quelques jours avaient passés et Harry avait appris que peut être Severus était rentré. L'information n'était pas sûre mais il ne voulait pas ne pas y croire. Il se raccrochait à cette idée pour ne pas sombrer. Mais que se passerait-il si à son retour il ne le retrouvait pas? Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans l'espoir de vivre avec l'homme que son cœur avait choisi.

Alors tout les soirs il rêvait. Dans sa tête il se jouait un film où ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Il rêvait de ses lèvres sur celles de son ange. De sa peau sur celle plus pale de son ancien professeur.

_**« QUAND JE FERME LES YEUX JE VOIS TON VISAGE**_

_**ICI JE ME SENS COMME DANS UNE CAGE**_

_**LIBRE ET POURTANT PRISONNIER**_

**_SANS BARREAU MAIS ENFERMé »_**

Prisonnier c'est ce qu'il ressentait , enfermé dans sa tête, enfermé dans ses souvenirs, enfermé dans des yeux marrons. Il ne voulait plus penser à autre chose qu'à essayer de plaire à son amour. C'était décidé, il voulait maigrir pour avoir un corps que Severus pourrait désirer car il était vrai que bien qu'il n'était pas gros, il voulait désespérément être parfait. Parfait pour l'être qui l'était tellement à ses yeux.

**_« UNE PHOTO DE TOI SUR MON éCRAN_**

**_ME SOURIT MAIS JE ME SENS À CRAN_**

_**TOI QUE JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS**_

**_TOI QUE JE DéSIRERAI »_**

Harry avait réussi grâce à la complicité de Remus à obtenir des photos de son amour et il passait son temps à les regarder lui sourire, lui faire des clins d'œil. Ha le clin d'œil … il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier ce jour où Severus lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Etait-ce intentionnel dans le but de le séduire, ou était-ce un geste inconscient sans aucun sous-entendu, il ne le savait pas. Mais ce souvenir le hantait encore, comme tous les moments passés avec Severus. Mais Harry désespérait un jour de pouvoir être avec son ange. Il ne se sentait pas assez désirable. Et se disait que Severus méritait bien mieux que lui mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier. Non il en était incapable.

_**« MON CŒUR SE FANE PLUS LES JOURS PASSENT**_

**_IL N'Y A RIEN À FAIRE IL SE CASSE_**

**_çA Y EST JE COMMENCE À COMPRENDRE_**

_**C EST L'AMOUR JE M'Y SUIS FAIT PRENDRE »**_

Alors Harry déprimait et dépérissait de plus en plus. Il avait bien tenté de remplacer Severus mais même s'il trouvait quelques garçons plutôt mignons aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de son séduisant professeur. Et tout simplement parce qu'il était amoureux. Il avait toujours redouté l'amour et l'avait aussi attendu pendant longtemps. Et ça y'est il était là en la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais quelques années auparavant pensé pouvoir aimé. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et Harry s'était résigné à aimer cet homme et à supporter cet amour qu'il savait impossible. Il se sentait brisé en lui même sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Personne ne pouvait réellement le comprendre.

**_« LES LARMES RECOMMENCENT À COULER_**

**_MAIS QUAND VONT ELLES S'ARRÉTER ?_**

_**UN AN LOIN DE TOUT C'EST DUR**_

_**LOIN DE TOI C'EST UNE TORTURE »**_

Il sentit ses larmes couler encore. Il se sentait dépourvu devant cette douleur inconnu. Cette douleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Et cette fois-ci il était seul. Nul personne pour le réconforter. Aucun ami à appeler. Seul dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne et qu'il connaissait à peine, il se sentait désemparé, abandonné de toutes forces.

**_« À TOI QUE JE N'AURAI JAMAIS _**

_**M'ENVAHISSENT MAINTENANT LES REGRETS**_

_**AIS-JE BIEN FAIT DE PARTIR ?**_

_**AURAIS-JE DU TE LE DIRE ? **_

**_QUE MON CŒUR NE PORTE QU'UN SEUL PRÉNOM_**

_**C EST CELUI D'UN APOLLON »**_

Harry doutait d'avoir pris le bon chemin. Des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Et si je lui avait tout dit comme je me l'était promis lors de la grande bataille, la dernière fois que je le voyais. Mais ce voyage était déjà programmé et quelle que soit sa réponse elle m'aurait brisé.

S'il avait dis oui je n'aurais jamais pu partir ou alors je serai partis mais serai tombé en dépression car je ne pourrais te serrer dans mes bras, ou t'embrasser avant un an. Et si tu m'avais dit non autant m'avada kedavriser tout seul la vie n'aurait aucun sens sans toi, sans un nous possible.

**_« À TOI L'HOMME QUE J'AIMERAI TOUJOURS_**

_**SEVERUS ROGUE »**_

_**TBC**_

Note de l'auteur: Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu le prochain chapitre portera sur une chanson que j'écoute tout le temps en ce moment, enfin si je ne change pas d'avis lors de mon écriture. En tous cas promis cette histoire finira bien je veux pas me faire décapiter par Loryah moi !

Bisous à tous et au prochain chap. Au fait j'ai une question le prochain chapitre vous le voulez du point de vue de Harry ou de Severus ?


	2. Si on chantait?

**Titre : Amour à distance**

**Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi mais à JKR et chanson à pas moi. Snif**

**Couple : HP/SS**

**Rating : T pit être M je sais pas comment ça finira**

Coucou !

10 reviews? Arwen saute partout haa j'suis trop contente merci merci merci...

Tout d'abord un énorme merci à Surimi parce que si elle n'avait pas gardé mon chap et vous l'auriez pas eu alors tout le monde lui dit merci et moi je t'adore et je te fais pleins de bisous.

Bon alors à la majorité j'ai décidé de faire ce chap du point de vue de Harry….non non partez pas je déconnais ce sera bien du point de vue de Sevichou comme certains l'appel de toute façon j'ai pas le choix c'est ce que vous vouliez tous Ronchonne même si à la base j'avais prévu de faire un chapitre avec Harry et une chanson que j'aime bien mais bon …le client est toujours roi il paraît(oups scusez c'est mes cours de commerce qui me sont montés à la tête) …Donc je disais que le LECTEUR est toujours roi donc j'ai trouvé une autre chanson et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Oui je sais encore une chanson mais c'est ce que je fais de mieux alors …

Merci à tous pour vos review mais j'ai pas le temps d'y répondre…heu non non sortez pas les battes…heu je vais les faire si si j'ai un peu de temps justement là et je savais pas quoi faire…mais non ça me dérange pas du tout…heu vous pourriez ranger les battes s'il vous plait ?

**Nanie-nouche :** Coucou bah comme tu vois oui je vous ai écouté(même si j'aurai préféré en faire qu'à ma tête…lol)et j'ai fait un POV de sev j'espère que tu le trouveras intéressant et que ce qu'il pense et ressent t'as plu je ne savais pas trop si je devais le faire déjà amoureux de Harry ou pas…enfin pour le savoir bah t'es obligé de lire na ! Voilà et n'hésites pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si ça t'as plu ou si tu aurais préféré autre chose ou pour une critique ou…ouais enfin bref tu écris ce que tu veux…mais non je suis pas tarée du tout …juste un peu fatiguée. Quoi ? Ha oui oui je me tait tu peux aller lire. Bisous.

**Skuld :**Je t'avoue que ta review m'a fait éclater de rire je suppose que ce n'était pas le but recherché mais bon en tout cas c'est ce qui s'est passé…explication ? Bah en fait tu trouves que Harry fait un peu pitié et en fait je me suis identifié à Harry le poème est écrit à la base pour le garçon que moi j'aime…donc je fais pitié…mouais c pas étonnant je me le dit moi même à la base mais en tout cas tu as le mérite de m'avoir amusé pendant longtemps. Bon j'avoue quand même que j'ai un peu exagéré dans le poème et l'écriture mais bon…En tout cas voilà j'ai bien fait un Pov sevy c'est ce qui était demandé. Et une autre pitite review (lol)ne fait jamais de mal. Bye bonne lecture.

**Warriormeuh :**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa j'ai une review de toi ça fait trop plaisir non sérieux quand j'ai vu ta review j'étais toute rouge et toute fière moi aussi que tu ait lu ma fic Sourit béatement pendant deux minutes et se fait réveiller en se sentant secouer violemmentQUOI ? ha t'es encore là…je heu…ha oui je t'écrivais une RAR ('tain faut vraiment que je dorme….et que j'arrête de dire des bêtises pas drôle…bah ça c'est pas gagné pour aujourd'hui)

Oui tu as bien raison d'être fière sérieux votre fic est géniale et je l'adore. Vous avez intérêt à la continué longtemps et à être toujours aussi sadique car j'adore les fins…et j'imagine vos têtes en la lisant et c'est trop drôle !

Pour le Riry il est effectivement sérieusement accro(et si je le sais si bien c'est que 1) je suis l'auteur alors je connais mes persos et 2) bah le perso de Riry est autobiographique donc je sais parfaitement ce qu'il ressent et je confirme je…non il est accro)

Pour pitit Sevichou moi j'adore surtout TA façon de voir sevy et la petite voix et ha ouais non je suis pas en train de t'écrire une review je suis censé répondre à ta review haaaaa tu m'as écris une review resourire béat non s'cuse…me secoue pas j'suis là et réveillée enfin…c'est une façon de dire. Pour Sevichou je me suis longtemps demander si j'allais ou non le faire accro à Harry j'ai tranché mais je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleur solution enfin je verrais bien ce que vous en pensez.

Heu ma rar est un peu longue quand même je suis vraiment en forme moi aujourd'hui ! Bon je vais me coucher…Ha non j'ai un chapitre a écrire…la vie est vraiment pas drôle…

**Ambula :** Mici beaucoup pour ta review ça ma fait super plaisir que tu l'adores parce que perso je le trouvais pas top mais bon suis heureuse j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce nouveau chap bisous et pit être à plus tard dans une prochaine review

**Ange de un cisme :** Ha je suis trop heureuse que ma fic t'aie plu. Pour les fautes désolé c'est vrai que c'était ma première fois avec c'te couple. Le prochain chapitre je vais l'écrire là…enfin il est effectivement écris mais à l'heure ou je t'écris cette RAR il est pas encore écrit…ouais c'est pas très clair ce que je dis là mais bon…Pour les persos je décrirais leur humeur et pensées plus tard je voulais commencer par planter le décors avant de développer…je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée mais bon…Pour les yeux de Sevichou tu as effectivement raison et à vrai dire je le savais en l'écrivant mais c'est en fait plus autobiographique que une fic HP et moi mon chéri à les yeux noisettes et je me suis dis que je voulais que ça colle plus à ma vision des choses même si c'est pas fidèle aux bouquins. Désolé.

Voilà je te fais d'énormes bisous je te laisse lire et à bientôt sur msn.

**Unknow :** Mici beaucoup heu géniale à ce point vraiment se met à rougir comme une malade merci merci merci j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous

**Surimi :**Coucou ma puce. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre tu sais que ton avis compte énormément pour moi. Mici pour le poème comme tu le sais ça me vient tout seul d'ailleurs j'en ai fait un nouveau il apparaîtra sûrement dans un prochain chapitre ou celui là je sais pas je l'ai pas encore écrit hihihi et il est effectivement autobiographique. Question à 100 points à qui est il destiné ?Mdr. Voilà je te fais d'énormes bisous et merci d'être toujours là pour moi et de m'aider pour mes chaps t'es un ange.

**Vif d or :**Oui je m'en étais rendue compte et j'avais demande à surimi mais elle a du oublier je suis desolée. Sinon voilà le chapitre tant attendu qui n'a faillit pas arriver. Je suis contente que le premier t'ai plus j'avoue m'être eclaté à écrire celui là. Pour la fin oui ce sera heureux mais tu serais la seule à me tuer Loryah a decidé qu'elle ne voulait pas me lire parce que c'est un HPSS. Mais t'inquiéte la fin sera quand même joyeuse j'aime pas les fins tristes...oui je sais je suis en train d'ecrire un OS triste mais ce sera le seul promis. Bisous

**Serpentis-Draco :** Oui bah c'est facile à dire mais pas facile à faire mais maintenant que je suis inscrite dans une école ça va swinguer... En tout cas je suis super heureuse que tu ais lu et aimé mon premier chapitre en esperant que tu aimeras celui là. Gros bisous et à bientot sur msn.

**Louwenn : **Bah voila le prochain chapitre en question. Comme tu vas le voir il est complètement déjanté. J'ai vraiment fais du n'importe quoi et je suis fière de moi hihihi. En tout cas j'espère qu'il va te faire rire.. Je te fais d'énormes bisoussssssss

**Ca y'est fini les RAR oui je sais je suis bavarde et déchaînée aujourd'hui ça fait pas un bon mélange…En tout cas v'la le chapitre.**

**Amour à distance**

**Chapitre 2**

Seul, dans sa salle de classe, assis sur la chaise de son bureau en bois d'ébène une plume à la bouche, Severus cherchait quelle réplique cinglante il pourrait écrire sur le torchon (non désolé là vu cette horreur je peux décemment pas appeler ça une copie). C'est vrai qu'avec toutes les âneries qu'avaient écrit ses élèves il se trouvait à court de méchanceté c'est pour dire.

Il releva la tête et vit les chaises vides. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur une certaine chaise au troisième rang. C'est ici que petit-con-de-griffondor, j'ai nommé Harry s'asseyait avant.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise et pencha sa tête en arrière.

Mais vraiment quel idée stupide avait encore eu ce vieux fou. Non parce que déjà d'habitude il est pas net ce mec mais là il avait fait sérieusement fort.

« Voyons Severus, Harry part un an, il est normal de lui préparer une petite fête d'au revoir et il est indispensable que vous y participiez. »

Argh non mais vraiment ! Moi, professeur Severus Rogue, craint de tous les élèves de Poudlard, maître en potion et ancien mangemort, tout ça parce que je suis incapable de dire non à ce de Dumbledore je me suis retrouvé dans un petit restaurant moldu à chanter des chansons….

Severus ferma les yeux et se remémora cette soirée.

**Flash Back**

- Non il est hors de question que j'aille dans ce restaurant moldu .

Un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice Dumbledore lui répondit :

- Mais voyons Severus, vous savez à quel point Harry aime ce restaurant italien. En plus c'est un karaoké ce sera très amusant vous verrez.

- Un quoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? S'étrangla Severus. Non professeur vous n'allez pas me faire ça, il est hors de question que j'aille dans un restaurant moldu qui, qui plus est, fait karaoké, tout ça pour fêter le départ d'un petit morveux qui part pour un an, ce qui est du bon débarras si vous voulez mon avis.

- Severus je vous prierai d'être un petit peu plus poli. De toute façon après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous surtout le mois dernier avec le ministère je suis sûr que vous serez plus que ravi de me faire ce petit plaisir.

Severus était abasourdit. Ça il s'en doutait que cette petite histoire au ministère il la paierait tôt ou tard mais franchement il aurait préféré que ce soit pour quelque chose d'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le maître des potions était donc assis dans ce restaurant, entouré de Griffondors, lançant des remarques cinglantes sur ces « pauvres moldus stupides qui chantent comme des marmites ».

Dumbledore s'en donnait à cœur joie et chantait des chansons plus dure les unes que les autres en cassant les oreilles de tout le monde comme sa magnifique reprise de « New york, New york » ou celle de « Mexico ».

Severus était en train de manger sa mousse au chocolat (miam un sevy recouvert de mousse au chocolat…mmh et de chantilly…au pardon vous lisiez…heu non non j'ai rien dit moi). Je disais donc que Severus était en train de manger sa mousse au chocolat recouverte de chantilly (miam), quand il entendit la voix du professeur dumbledore réclamer à toute la table (excepté Harry) de se lever et de venir sur la petite scène. Tous se levèrent à l'exception de Severus (et de Harry) et lui chantèrent une petite chanson d'adieu. Harry se retenait à grande peine de laisser s'échapper les flots de larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre.

Quand Dumbledore se rassit, il adressa un petit sourire sournois, au professeur de potion qui finissait son dessert (remiam), et que Severus qualifia très justement de serpentard.

Il était en train de se triturer la tête en se demandant ce que Albus avait bien pu lui préparer comme coup tordu quand il entendit l'homme qui s'occupait du karaoké appelé son prénom. Severus lança un de ces célèbres regard qui aurait fait mourir de peur n'importe quel première année mais qui ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus le directeur.

Severus se leva alors et arracha des mains le micro qu'il se mit à manipuler avec angoisse pendant que les premières notes de la chanson commençait à envahir la salle. L'ancien mangemort reconnu immédiatement les notes de cette chanson et se remémora les paroles de la chanson. Ho Dumbledore le paierait très cher. Il leva les yeux pour le faire comprendre à Albus mais tomba sur le regard de Harry qui le regardait amoureusement…heu non …j'ai du me tromper ça ne peut pas être ça…non j'ai du mal comprendre…oui c'est sûrement pour se moquer encore un peu plus de moi.

« Et bien je vais leur prouver que je chante très bien » pensa t'il avec une lueur décidé dans le regard. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son désormais ancien élève et commença à chanter d'une voix particulièrement douce et sexy.

_**« Puisque l'ombre gagne**_

_**Puisqu'il n'est pas de montagne**_

_**Au-delà des vents plus haute que les marches de l'oubli**_

_**Puisqu'il faut apprendre**_

**_À défaut de le comprendre_**

**_À rêver nos désirs et vivre des "ainsi-soit-il" » _**

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça celui là, pensa Severus, si je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça je penserai qu'il boit littéralement mes paroles. Ha bien sûr il ne doit pas connaître cette chanson. C'est pourtant un très grand artiste comment peut-il ne pas le connaître ? Non mais vraiment ce qu'il peux être inculte. Je me demande s'il connaît quelque chose parce que c'est vraiment pas en potion qu'il excelle pourtant avec un professeur comme moi…

_**« Et puisque tu penses**_

_**Comme une intime évidence**_

_**Que parfois même tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire**_

_**Puisque c'est ailleurs**_

_**Qu'ira mieux battre ton cœur**_

_**Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te retenir »**_

Severus s'amusait à regarder les expressions béates des personnes présentes. Ha alors on se moque pas…Je chante pas si mal que vous le pensiez. Il ramena son regard sombre sur les onyx qui le fixait désespérément.

_**« Puisque tu pars »**_

Severus avait murmuré cette phrase. Et il vit Harry frémir.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce griffondor à me regarder avec ces yeux de merlans frits. C'est vraiment bizarre il a une lueur dans les yeux que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Enfin si quelques fois en cours mais je la trouve encore plus présente aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'il a des étoiles dans les yeux tellement ils brillent. Vraiment il a les plus beau yeux que j'ai jamais vu.

_**« Que les vents te mènent où d'autres âmes plus belles**_

_**Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous puisque**_

_**L'on ne peut t'aimer plus »**_

Ron tomba dans les pommes et toutes les autres personnes regardèrent Severus la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Non ils avaient rêvés, Severus ne venait pas de dire qu'il aimait Harry.

Severus ne vit pas les murmures qui se propageaient à la table ni Ron qui était tombé dans les pommes. Il était noyé dans un océan de vert et se sentit le cœur léger quand Harry eut un sourire absolument rayonnant.

_**« Que la vie t'apprenne**_

_**Mais que tu restes le même**_

_**Si tu te trahissais nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu**_

_**Garde cette chance**_

_**Que nous t'envions en silence**_

_**Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir**_

_**Et loin de nos villes**_

_**Comme octobre l'est d'avril**_

_**Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte indélébile »**_

Severus suivit du regard une petite larme qui coulait le long de la joue du survivant et qui vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Il regarda intensément ses lèvres et passa inconsciemment sa langue sur les siennes.

_**« Sans drame, sans larme**_

_**Pauvres et dérisoires armes**_

_**Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur**_

_**Puisque ta maison**_

_**Aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon**_

_**Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre à revenir**_

_**Mais pas trop tard**_

_**Dans ton histoire**_

_**Garde en mémoire**_

_**Notre au revoir**_

_**Puisque tu pars**_

_**Dans ton histoire**_

_**Garde en mémoire**_

_**Notre au revoir**_

_**Puisque tu pars**_

_**J'aurai pu fermer, oublier toutes ces portes**_

_**Tout quitter sur un simple geste mais tu ne l'as pas fait**_

_**J'aurai pu donner tant d'amour et tant de force**_

_**Mais tout ce que je pouvais ça n'était pas encore assez**_

_**Pas assez, pas assez, pas assez**_

_**Dans ton histoire (dans ton histoire)**_

_**Garde en mémoire (garde en mémoire)**_

_**Notre au revoir (notre au revoir)**_

_**Puisque tu pars (puisque tu pars)... »**_

Un solo de guitare se déchaîna et Severus restait là, les yeux fixés dans le regard de Harry, tout deux immobiles.

Puis semblant revenir à la réalité il reposa le micro et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry ignorant tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui .

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Voila j'espere que vous vous êtes autant eclaté à lire ce chap que moi a l'ecrire.**

**Et rendons un hommage à mon tonton qui m'a inspire le perso de Dumby au karaoke. Tonton ton imitation de New york New york; Je m'voyais déjà et Only you était mémorable.**

**Un autre hommage à ma famille pour cette merveilleuse chanson. Et merci pour le mascara qui coule. Je n'oublierais jamais ce cadeau je vous aime et vous me manquez tous.**

**Petit jeu… Celui qui me trouve qui a écrit cette magnifique chanson et bah il gagne heu…je sais pas il choisira et si c'est dans la mesure du possible je le ferais. Je choisirai celui qui me proposera le gain le plus intéressant ! **

**Bisous à tous.**


	3. Un peu de mousse au chocolat professeur?

**Titre : Amour à distance**

**Auteur : Arwen94**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter que nous nous amusons joyeusement à pervertir est de Mme JKR qui est une méchante vu ce qu'elle fait subir à nos pauvres petits chéris dans le tome 6...enfin bref en tout cas ils sont pas à moi.**

**Attention : Non j'ai pas décidé de changer quoi que ce soit au début donc ce chapitre est toujours un HP/SS et donc il y a toujours une histoire entre deux hommes et en plus elle se corse...on dit bonjour au LEMON donc si tu n'aimes pas ça que tu sois homophobe, une petite âme sensible, ou tout simplement que t'as pas envie de lire ça bah tu fais retour et bye! Mais pour les amateurs de beaux mecs tout nus qui font des choses très simpa ( non pas une partie de Monopoly) et beh soyez les bienvenue dans votre demeure!**

**Passage en M vu la présence du Lemon...**

**La chanson etait de Jean Jacques Goldman...un grand bravo a tout ceux qui ont trouve!**

**Et voici le cadeau de Warriormeuh et Violette Silva...**

**RAR :**

**Warriormeuh :** Bijour.Bah ouais j'étais très motivée pour ta rar alors je me suis eclatée... Contente que l'attitude de mon Sevychou t'ait plu oui j'ai trouvé que ce serait interessant de mettre en scène le doute...

Pour la chanson comme je le dit à la fin c'est ma famille qui me la chanté avant que je partes en espagne donc c'était tout trouvé comme chanson. Mais c'est cool que tu aimes et effectivement c'est bien de JJG donc jai choisi d'accéder à ta demande que j'ai trouvé simpa un peu simple... Surimi ma demande un OS elle ne s'embete pas elle faut que je pense a l'ecrire mais son sujet est super...enfin bref...

Tu as de la chance d'avoir un monsieur à tes cotés alors c'est sûr occupe-toi plus de lui que de tes fics! Après tout quoi de plus beau que l'amour que l'on vit... oula je pars loin moi...ça doit être le soleil qui me tape trop sur la tête.

Voilà bon Chap et à la prochaine et régale-toi bien avec ton cadeau...niark niark niark

**Surimi : **Coucou ma chewieeeeeeee. Alors comment tu vas bien? J'espère que t'as pas trop galéré pour corriger ce chap... Je suis desolée mais j'ai du mal à mettre les accents avec ce clavier de merde franchement qu'elle idée d'acheter un QWERTY je vous le demande!

Pour la chanson bravo! Alors est-ce que je vais te le faire cet OS...mmh reflechissement...de la fumee sort de la tête d'Arwen Oula ca fait mal de réflechir! Bien sûr que je vais le faire d'ailleurs j'adore l'idée...faut juste que je trouve du temps mais promis il viendra..

Et une autre chose encore... ARRETE DE ME BAVER DESSUS! C'est vrai quoi y en a marre...

Non Non pleure pas... Fais un tit bisous a Surimi...et puis un énorme...bon ça va lache-moi maintenant faut que je réponde aux autres aussi...

**Zaika :** Une nouvelle... une nouvelle! Salut à toi nouvelle liseuse de mes bétises.. Tu en as du courage de lire toutes mes bétises mais si ça te plait c'est génial j'suis heureuse sourit bêtement

Toi aussi il te plait le Sevychou chanteur? Moi j'adore mais je me demande si je préfère pas Dumby...au moins il nous amuse c'est déjà ça...

Bon allez je te laisse lire bisous et j'espère voir une nouvelle review si ça te plait...ou si ça te plait pas...

**Ange de un cisme :** Salut miss! Désolée que tu n'ais pa trouvé le chanteur... C'était bien sûr le super JJ Goldman que j'adore!

J'avoue que l'inspi m'a un peu manqué sur ce chap et j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop... En tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même et vive le dumby sénile!

**Nanie Nouche :** Salut! Heureuse que la chanson t'ait plu elle est de Jean Jacques Goldman et "c'est puisque tu pars".. je te la conseille elle est sublime comme tout ce que fait JJG d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que je me suis eclatée à faire le chapitre précédent et je suis heureuse que mes bétises ne vous aient pas tous traumatisé... Haa toi aussi t'es folle...si t'es aussi folle que moi je plains les gens... Déjà une comme moi ça les traumatise mais alors deux... En tout cas des bisous et v'la la suite...

**Louwenn :** Salut ma puce voici enfin le prochain chap que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire... Pour le chanteur oui oui c'est bien lui faut pas s'enerver comme ca... Il te reste plus qu'à me dire ce que tu veux et je verrai si je peux le faire si l'idée me plait... Je rappelle que tu peux me demander un OS avec un sujet qui t'interesserai ou une idée pour cette fic ou une autre ou une suite d'une autre de mes fics enfin bref tu fais ce que tu veux... Voilà bisous.

**Violette Silka :** Bijour ô toi nouvelle liseuse. J'avoue que Sev n'est pas parfaitement comme d'habitude mais amour quand tu nous touche...Comment vais-je les reunir? mmh je le dis pas c'est un secret...Non sérieux je le sais pas encore je vois au fil de mes écrits ou ça me mène on verra bien... En tout cas dans moins de 10 chaps...sûrement même dans moins de 5...enfin on verra. Pour la chanson un grand bravo...je vois que l'idée de la mousse vous a beaucoup plus puisque Warriormeuh me l'avait aussi demandé. Aussi ais-je répondu à vos attentes dans ce chap... Sauf que c'est harry qui tient la mousse... N'empèche que tu peux me demander autre chose si tu veux vu que l'idée avait déjà été faite mais c'est toi qui voit... En tout cas j'espère que mon utilisation de la mousse te conviendra...Bisous

**Fanli :** Bravo miss (mister?) pour avoir trouvé l'auteur de cette sublime chanson... Je rappelle que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux vu que tu as trouvé et je rappelle que je le ferais si l'idée est interessante. Tu peux me demander un OS avec un sujet qui t'interesserai ou une idée pour cette fic ou une autre ou une suite d'une autre de mes fics enfin bref tu fais ce que tu veux... Voilà bisous.

**Unknow :** Oh oui un sevy plein de mousse au chocolat j'adore. J'ai d'ailleurs le regret de t'annoncer que ce new chap ne vas pas t'aider à calmer ton excitation alors on oublie pas de mettre une protection sur le clavier et hop hop hop on va lire... Et vive les personnes qui chantent mal c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça! Donc spécial hommage à dadou et à tonton! Je te jure ça vaut le détour de les entendre chanter... Et un hommage à ton Matthieu. A quand un trio?

**Jenni944 :** J'avoue ne pas être très clémante avec ce pauvre Ron qui tombe souvent dans les pommes.. Pauvre chou mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'adore... J'essayerais de le refaire tomber promis..

**La rodeuse :** J'adore ton pseudo je sais pas pourquoi...et j'adore ta review mais ça je sais pourquoi! Quelqu'un qui reconnait une chanson aussi belle je suis obligé de t'aimer... hihihi. En tout cas bravo d'avoir trouvé, tu peux donc me demander ce que tu veux vu que tu as trouvé et je rappelle que je le ferais si l'idée est interessante. Tu peux me demander un OS avec un sujet qui t'interesserai ou une idée pour cette fic ou une suite d'une autre de mes fics enfin bref tu fais ce que tu veux...

**Vif d'or :** Salut! Bah mici beaucoup c'est une chanson qui me tient énormément à coeur puisque c'est ce que ma famille et mes amies m'ont chantés la veille de mon depart pour l'espagne. Heureuse qu elle t ait plus elle est du genial JJ Goldman que j adore. Bisous et bon chap

Un immense merci a Surimi pour ses corrections qui devaient être énormes sur ce chap... Je t'adore ma puce

**Amour à distance**

**Chapitre 3 : Un peu de mousse au chocolat professeur?**

Il faisait nuit et les pâles rayons de la lune illuminait le corps du maître des potions le plus sexy du monde sorcier. J'ai nommé Monsieur Severus Rogue.

Harry regardait le corps finement musclé qui se baladait dans sa chambre en boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses et une autre partie de son corps que Harry trouva tout aussi intéressante.( Arwen: Ha toi aussi tu trouves qu'il en a une supérieure à la norme? C'est vrai qu'il est archi sexy en boxer noir. Harry : Oui c'est vrai et ...mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes t'as pas le droit de regarder toi tu dois seulement écrire. Arwen : Ouais ouais c'est bon calme... Qu'est-ce que c'est susceptible les acteurs quand même)

Harry épiait donc son professeur ( Arwen : voyeur) jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide d'aller se coucher. Mais Harry avait une tout autre idée pour son ancien professeur. Ho non il n allait pas dormir avant longtemps. Il ouvrit la porte bruyamment et vit son ex-professeur ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour hurler sur la personne qui osait pénétrer dans ses appartements, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il faut dire que Harry se trouvait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, nu et son sexe fièrement dressé.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Il s'approcha de sa proie qui s'était levé. Ses mains étaient caché dans son dos.

" Je dois vous avouer professeur, commenca Harry, que je n'ai pu oter l'image de votre langue venant enlever un peu de mousse au chocolat qui s'était attardée au bord de votre lèvre lors du diner au restaurant. Et depuis cette image m'a hanté et je dois dire que...maintenant elle a quelque peu ...évolué."

Sa démarche devint féline alors qu'il s'approchait encore et il s'arréta devant Severus. Un coup de hanche plus tard, Severus se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Harry sortit de derrière son dos un saladier de mousse au chocolat.

Avec un regard lubrique, il regarda son ex-professeur déconcerté et plongea son doigt dans le saladier pour le ressortir couvert de mousse.

" Mr Potter, je vous conseille fortement de partir IMMEDIATEMENT avant d'avoir de TRES, TRES gros prob..."

Le professeur s'arréta net quand il sentit une trainée de mousse au chocolat se déposer sur son torse jusqu'à l'entrée de son boxer.

Harry grogna devant l'obstacle qui l'empéchait de profiter de la vue de ce qu'il désirait tant. Il allait l'enlever quand il vit Severus devenir rouge et ouvrir encore une fois la bouche. Harry l'embrassa étouffant ainsi le cri qui s'estompa peu à peu avant de devenir un gémissement.

Harry murmura à l'oreille de son amour:

"Vous parlez trop professeur. La seule chose que vous pouvez dire c'est mon prénom et gémir. Et je vous promet que vous allez le crier mon prénom."

Harry en profita pour enlever le petit bout de tissu qui le génait, le jeta au loin et s'assit sur les cuisses du professeur, le regard avide.

il trempa encore son doigt dans le saladier et termina le chemin qu'il n'avait pu terminer auparavant à cause du boxer.

Une langue mutine lécha son doigt pour enlever le restant de chocolat et il vit son professeur frissoner. S'en était trop, il se jeta sur sa proie et entreprit consciencieusement de lécher la ligne qu'il avait lui-même dessiné un peu plus tôt. Juste avant d'arriver au sexe tendu de son amant, il s'arréta et fit un grand sourire à Severus qui allait protester quand une langue vint taquiner son téton gauche.

Harry dégustait patiemment le corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Il le regardait, ce corps qu'il s'était tant imaginé. Ho oui Severus était la tentation incarnée et Harry n'était pas un saint. Alors il se laissait totalement envouté. Il apprenait par coeur les courbes du corps de son amant. Celui-ci gémissait. Il voulait sentir Harry lécher son pénis devenu douloureux.

" Ho non mon bel adonis, tu vas attendre...pensa le griffondor. Je veux t'entendre me supplier, je veux que tu me désires autant que je te désire."

Alors il continuait son jeu. Il descendit et Severus pensa que sa libération était enfin arrivée. C'était mal connaitre le griffondor qui s'arréta pour lécher conscieusement le nombril qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'amusait à lire les expressions dans les yeux de Severus qui avait laissé tomber son masque. Le parfait legilimens n'était maintenant qu'un pantin entre les doigts agiles de Harry qui prenait un malin plaisir à le manipuler.

Puis Severus n'en pouvant plus se mit à supplier Harry:

" Je t'en prie s'il te plait, suce moi...prends moi dans ta bouche, je n'en peux plus."

Harry eut un sourire radieux. Il embrassa les lèvres de son amour avant de descendre pour le contenter. Il commenca par nettoyer le gland arrachant un soupir au maître des potions puis donna des petits coups de langue pour enlever le chocolat. Mmh c'était si delicieux ( Arwen : J'en veux moi j'en veux!Comment ça non? C'est vraiment pas juste)

Harry s'amusait beaucoup à voir son ancien professeur grogner. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, oh oui il ne le savait que trop bien. Il engloutit le sexe tendu et commenca son va et vient au rythme des cris de Severus.

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa Harry, le fit se retourner, se mettre à quatre pattes et lui inséra un doigt, puis deux, puis trois avant de le remplacer par son sexe et attendit que Harry bouge ses hanches, ce qu'il fit tout de suite et commenca alors une partie de sexe endiablée.

Severus parsemait le cou du Griffondor de baisers et celui-ci était aux anges.

Ils jouirent ensemble en criant le nom de l'autre et c'est à ce moment précis...que Harry se réveilla.

Harry était dans son lit, en Espagne, enserrant un pauvre petit coussin trempé qui n'avait rien demandé, il était en sueur et avait mal au coeur.

" Tout cela n'etait qu'un rêve, seulement un rêve."

Il prit sa baguette, lanca un sort de nettoyage, s'habilla et sortit dans l'air frais du petit matin pour réflechir à la situation.

" Ca ne peux pas continuer comme ça...non il faut vraiment que ça change."

Là dessus, il regarda sa montre. 7h30 déjà! Il rentra, prépara le petit déjeuner et alla réveiller le petit garcon qu'il gardait tout en réflechissant:

" Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire?"

**Non Non Non on ne tue pas l'auteur j'ai promis de faire ce que ma dis Warriormeuh( et Violette Silva) mais il n'était pas stipulé que ça devait être réel!hihihi**

**Comment ça je suis sadique?**

**En tout cas pour me dire si ça vous a plut, ou non, que je suis sadique, sans coeur, sans pitié ou ce que vous voulez, bah un seul moyen...Envoyez des reviews**

**Bisous a tous**

**Arwen 94**

**Note de la béta: désolée si il reste des fautes mais j'ai corrigé ce chap en rentrant de la fac et j'ai la tête dans la grosse m... que pensez-vous du chap? de l'auteur? perso je la trouve très... serpentard dans ce chap! vilaine!**


	4. Annonce

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chap et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews même si elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne posterai plus pendant un tit bout de temps je ne sais pas combien. J'ai trop de soucis dans ma tête et je voudrais les résoudre. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais besoin de déconnecter en ce moment(comme pour la fic de Black nemesis a la folie) et je commence a me demander si je ne devrais pas prendre un raccourcis pour y arriver... Je sais que vous allez vous inquiétez et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte que je m'engueulais avec les gens et je ne le veux plus je vous adore trop pour ca donc désolé pour Loryah et Su je vous adore les filles.

En ce qui concerne msn je n'y mettrais pas les pieds non plus avant longtemps. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais je trouve ca mieux pour l'instant.

Je précise je n'arrete pas pour autant mes fics quand j'irais mieux je les continuerai mais pour l'instant je fais une pause.

Vous allez me manquer. Bisous

Audray


	5. tell him

**Titre : Amour à distance**

**Auteur : Arwen94**

**Couple :HP/SS**

**Bétalectrice: Surimi qui est toujours là pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes et surtout à mettre mes ç que je met jamais hihihi**

**Disclaimer : Y en a qui connaissent pas encore ? Bon bah comme d'hab. le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter que nous nous amusons à pervertir appartient encore et toujours à JKR(non jure ? et bah si c'est vrai).Mais l'histoire est de moi et les paroles sont en fait un poème qui est encore de moi. Vala j'ai tout dit**

**Attention : Cette fic est un Yaoi donc il y a une histoire entre deux hommes et pleins de cochonneries… si si sens bien ça sent le citron tu trouves pas ? Donc si vous êtes pas content et bah au revoir et pensez à ne pas remettre une fic entre deux mecs avec romance et en M !**

**Salut me voilà enfin de retour en pleine forme avec ce chapitre que vous attendiez tous donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais j'avais des choses à régler dans ma tête et ça empiétais sur mes chapitres qui devenaient médiocre donc j'ai préféré les laisser de côté. En tout cas j'espere que celui-là vous plaira perso je me suis éclaté à le faire.**

**RAR:**

**Surimi: Pour le sevy chocolaté je ne sais pas pourquoi JKR n'y a jamais pensé c'est vrai que ça manque beaucoup à l'histoire mais bon on sait jamais dans le prochain livre peut être que.. J'espère que ce chap va te plaire il n'y a pas de lemon mais bon il ne saurait tardé... Je te fais d'énormes bisous ma tite femme que j'aime très très fort et merci d'être toujours là!**

**Ange de un cisme: Heu je crois que pour l'auteur parfait il faut repasser! Beaucoup de retard pour un chap très sadique qui arrive hihihi mais bon faut bien leur donner du fil à retordre sinon c'est pas drole! Bisous puce**

**Nanie Nouche: Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé mon précédent chapitre c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu sadique oui bah comme d'hab je sais mais au moins c'était très drole de savoir que je frustrerai tout le monde...Mais je crois à avoir réussi ce chap aussi enfin j'en dis pas plus tu verras bien. Pour le groupe de folle on l' a déja fait on s'appelle les batteuses de Serpentard avec Scylla et on tape sur tout ce qui bouge! Bon je te laisse lire ce chap que j'ai déja eu du mal à écrire!**

**Sahada : Heureuse que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plus! J'espère que celui là aussi! Le précédent ne t'avais pas frustré? si? Bon bah celui là devrait aussi niark niark niark!**

**Skyblue : Je te remercie de ta review heureuse que mon choix de chanson te plaisent! Cette chanson me tenait énormément à coeur j'espere qu'elle te plaira tout autant.**

**Warriormeuh : Arrive en courant juste pour te dire merci pour ta review et non on me tue pas sinon je peux pas continuer à faire des fins sadiques dailleurs celle là devrait te plaire niark niark et beaucoup te frustré tu devrais être honoré c'est grâce à toi que j'ai décidé de faire des fins sadiques donc tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi. Bon je te laisse avant que tu ais vraiment envie de me tuer je tiens un peu à la vie quand meme! Et pis dis à ton chéri que les persos de JKR sont gays et qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent! Surtout des trucs cochons pour notre plus grand plaisir!**

**Serdra :Bah ouais mes persos ils s'éclatent et encore plus dans ce chap! tu verras pk enfin je ne suis pas sûre que Harry va être très content mais bon...**

**Vif d'or : Bah non je n'avais sauté aucun chapitre c'est donc ce qui aurait du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille mais bon...hihihi vous étiez tellement tous heureux que ca se passe comme ca que vous ne vous êtes pas posés de questions. Sadique moi? nonnnnnn enfin juste un peu alors et tu verras que je le suis encore plus dans celui-là hihi bisous et t'inkiète je vais mieux mais ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir.**

**Louwenn : Coucou la miss j'espère que tu vas bien moi j'ai pas encore reçu mes fruits basket snif! En tout cas j'espère que mon chap va te plaire j'ai mis du temps à le faire mais je pense qu'il est pas trop mal tu me diras en tout cas moi je l'adore surtout la fin! bizzzzzz**

**Amour à distance**

**Chapitre 4 Tell him**

**Pov Harry**

Un mois, cela fait déjà un mois que je suis rentré en Angleterre. Adieu Espagne, adieu fiestas endiablées, adieu les espagnols aux corps d'Apollon, Adieu soleil et bonjour grisaille de ma chère patrie : l'Angleterre.

Vous devez vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis rentré, pourtant je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet. Je l'ai déjà tellement raconté que je suis épuisé. Disons pour résumer que c'est pour une divergence d'opinion.

Et puis à vrai dire entre déprimer là-bas ou ici je ne vois pas tellement la différence, sauf que ici je ne peux plus faire mes longues promenades le soir sous la douce brise.

Mais de toute façon il n'est ni là-bas ni ici, alors où que je sois, cela a peu d'importance après tout.

Actuellement je suis avec un garçon, il s'appelle Jeremy. Il est grand, brun, plutôt séduisant sans être vraiment beau mais nous avons énormément de points en commun. Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai je le jure, pourtant...je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Le deuxième soir -- non en fait ca devait être le troisième soir -- où nous nous sommes vu, nous avons dormis ensemble. Nous étions à une fête et nous avons passé toute la soirée à discuter. C'est incroyable nous aimons les mêmes choses. Ensuite nous nous sommes couchés et nous avons dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne s'est rien passé bien sûr mais dormir contre lui m'a enflammé tout le corps. Sa main caressait doucement mon dos et je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il aille plus loin. Plusieurs fois pendant la nuit il s'est réveillé et m'a embrassé la joue et s'est rendormi. Quand je le lui ai raconté le lendemain matin il s'est excusé et est devenu tout rouge. Moi j'ai trouvé ça encore plus adorable. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'embrasse réellement.

Quelques jours après nous sortions ensemble. Et tout le monde pourrait penser que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais non. Ca ne va pas ce garçon est mignon, intelligent, brillant. En bref il est génial mais...comprenez moi...il n'est pas...LUI...tout simplement. Nous parlons de choses passionnantes et je suis sincèrement bien avec lui, mais je sais qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ressens un grand vide en moi, comme si j'étais incomplet.

Et j'écoute en boucle une chanson. Au début je l'écoutais seulement pour entendre les deux magnifiques voix de ces chanteuses moldus, l'union de deux voix hors du commun. Jusqu'à ce que je me mette à écouter les paroles, avant je n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais ça a été un choc. Elles chantaient ma vie. Je me suis alors mis à pleuré( ça faisait longtemps! Je crois que si Mme kleenex a pu s'acheter un manteau de fourrure cette année c'est grâce à moi!). Depuis j'écoute cette chanson à longueur de journée. Cette chanson qui me crie ce que je dois faire.

_**" I'm scared ( Je suis effrayée)**_

_**So afraid to show I care ( Tellement apeuré de montrer que je tiens à lui)**_

_**Will he think me weak ( Me croira t'il faible?)**_

_**If I tremble when I speak" ( Si je tremble quand je lui parle)**_

Effrayé, c'est peu dire, je suis mortifié. Je ne pourrais pas LUI dire, LUI avouer, non c'est bien trop dur.

**_" Oh oh oh What if ( Et si)_**

_**There's another one he thinking of ( Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ses pensées)**_

_**Maybe he's in love ( Peut etre est il amoureux)**_

_**I'd feel like a fool ( J'aurais l'air idiot)**_

_**Life can be so cruel ( La vie peut etre si cruelle)**_

_**I don't know what to do" ( Je ne sais pas quoi faire)**_

Et si? Non c'est impossible qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie il est trop renfermé, mystérieux. Pourtant c'est ce qui m'a attiré. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait quelqu'un? Alors il se moquerait de moi, de mes sentiments. Non c'est trop dur.

Que dois-je faire?

_**" I've been there ( Je suis passé par là)**_

_**With my heart out in my hand ( Avec mon coeur sur la main)**_

_**But what you must understand ( Mais ce que tu dois comprendre)**_

_**You can't let the chance ( Tu ne peux pas laissé passer la chance)**_

_**To love him pass you by" ( De te passer de l'aimer)**_

Et pourtant cette chance tant de fois je l'ai laissé passer. Quelqu'un a t-il pu survivre aux tourments qui me rongent? C'est trop dur...pourtant...il vaut le coup de souffrir s'il y a une chance aussi infime soit elle qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Et puis un écrivain a dit " Qui veut aimer doit se préparer à souffrir." Donc puisque j'aime à la folie j'endurerais cette souffrance. Mais est ce qu'il n'est pas trop tard?

**" Should I" ( Devrais je?)**

Que dois-je faire?

_**" Tell him (Dis lui)**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon ( Dis lui que le soleil et la lune) **_

_**Rise in his eyes ( Se leve dans ses yeux)**_

_**Reach out to him ( Rejoins le)**_

_**And whisper tender words so soft and sweet ( Et murmure lui des mots si doux et si sucrés)**_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat ( Serre le fort pour sentir son coeur battre)**_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself" ( L'amour sera le cadeau que tu donneras)**_

Lui dire? En suis-je réellement capable? Aurais-je le courage de me tenir devant l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie et de lui avouer les sentiments qui m'animent? Et s'il se moquait? Est-ce qu'il me croirait?

Comment devrais-je lui dire? Comment dois-je m'y prendre?

**_" Touch him ( Touche le)  
With the gentleness you feel inside ( Avec la gentillesse que tu as en toi)  
(I feel it)  
Your love can't be denied ( Ton amour ne peux être renié)  
The truth will set you free ( La vérité te liberera)  
You'll have what's meant to be ( Tu auras ce qui était prévu)  
All in time you'll see" ( En temps et lieu tu verras)_**

Je sais que la vérité me libérera quelle qu'elle soit. Elle me tuera ou me construira une vie de bonheur à ses côtés. Mais comment prédire ce qu'il répondra? Comment préparer mon cœur, lui donner la hardiesse de t'avouer ce que chaque pore de ma peau rêve de te crier? Comment exprimer ce que je ressens?

**_" Ooh I love him (and show him) ( Je l'aime)  
Of that much I can be sure ( De cette chose je peux en être sure)  
(Hold him close to you)  
I don't think I could endure ( Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter)  
If I let him walk away ( Si je le laisse s'en aller)  
When I have so much to say " ( Alors que j'ai tant à dire)_**

Je...je l'aime tellement. Et pourtant je l'ai laissé partir si loin de moi sans qu'il sache qu'au fond de moi, je l'aime. Alors maintenant que dois-je faire? Est ce que quelqu'un peut me le dire?

_**" I'll " ( Je vais)**_

Je vais ...je ne sais pas...je devrais...mais je n'ose pas.

**_" Love is light that surely glows ( L'amour est la lumière qui éclaire)  
In the hearts of those who know ( Dans les coeurs de ceux qui savent)  
It's a steady flame that grows, oh ( C'est un flamme forte qui grandit)  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show ( Aliment le feu avec toute la passion que tu peux montrer)  
Tonight love will assume its place ( Ce soir l'amour prendra sa place)  
This memory time cannot erase ( Cette mémoire que le temps ne peux effacer)  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go, oh (La foi aveugle guidera l'aour où il doit aller)_**

_**Ouh, mmh  
Never let him go " ( Ne le laisse jamais s'en aller)**_

Je l'ai laissé partir, je l'ai laissé s'en aller vivre sa vie, vivre son rêve. Mon rêve à moi c'est lui où qu'il soit. Peut être qu'un jour je le reverrais, alors je lui avouerais. Mais pour cela je dois être seul.

Voila à quoi je pense alors que je suis dans le bureau de Remus à Poudlard. Jeremy est devant moi, anxieux. Je sais qu'il a compris. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me demande juste:

" Tu me quittes parce que tu es amoureux de Severus Snape"

Sa phrase ressemble plutôt à une affirmation mas je réponds tout de même. Un vague oui presque murmurer.

Alors je le vois sourire mais je ne comprend pas il regarde derrière moi. Et là j'entend un bruit, un objet qui se brise. Je me retourne.

IL est là...

**Oui je sais je suis très sadique de m'arrêter là surtout après le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chap mais je suis une serpentarde après tout. Donc pour les menaces de mort ou les encouragements ou ce que vous voulez faut mettre une review!**

**Petit jeu (oui je sais encore) celui qui me trouve d'ou sort cette phrase: Je crois que si MMe Kleenex a pu s'acheter un manteau de fourrure cette année c'est grâce à moi! Gagne un OS de son choix.**

**D'ailleurs ma su j'ai le bonheur de te dire que ton OS est commencé!**


	6. Retrouvailles

Titre :Amour à distance

Couple :HP/SS

Auteur: Arwen94

Bétalectrice: Surimi

Disclaimer : Y en a qui connaissent pas encore ? Bon bah comme d'hab'. le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter que nous nous amusons à pervertir appartient encore et toujours à JKR(non jure ? et bah si c'est vrai).

Attention : Cette fic est un Yaoi donc il y a une histoire entre deux hommes et pleins de cochonneries… si si sent bien ça sent le citron tu trouves pas ? Donc si vous êtes pas content et bah au revoir et pensez à ne pas remettre une fic entre deux mecs avec romance et en M !

Alors heu bah en ce moment je sais pas ce que j'ai mais je m'éclate avec les HP/SS je crois que c'est « un bain monsieur Potter ? »qui ma convertit mais je n'abandonnerai pas mes Dray/Riry je vous jure. En tout cas c'est la première fois que je fait ce couple donc désolé si c'est pas top.

Et comme toujours un grand merci à ma tite Surimi qui m'aide beaucoup avec ses corrections et ses conseils je t'adore mon ange. Heureusement que tu était là pour me rassurer!

petite rar toute petite aux filles qui ce sont mise en anonyme et donc a qui je peux pas répondre par mail:

Louwenn: Je suis très heureuse de voir que mon chap a eu l'effet escompté sur toi et que tu m'as trouvé cruelle et sadique pour reprendre tes termes! J'en suis très fière! J'espère que ce chap te plaira biz et a bientot la miss. Ps arrete d'embeter ta soeur!

Nanie nouche: Merci mon sadisme va effectivement très bien comme tu pourras le voir je maltraite ce petit harry dans ce chap et j'adore ca. En tout cas la suite a été longue a venir je m'en excuse j'espere que tu aimeras cette fin. Bisous et a bientot!

**Amour à distance **

**Chapitre 6: Retrouvailles**

**Pov Sev**

- Severus

Ce mot murmuré de sa bouche est un délice. Bon j'avoue avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités il ressemble à un poisson. Il se retourne et regarde son ami qui sourit. Puis se retourne vers moi. Je crois qu'il a comprit. Moi non.

Ce gosse...est amoureux de moi. Comment-est ce possible? Et pourquoi est ce que cela me fait cet effet-là? Je me sens bizarre, un peu léger et j'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre. Mon coeur se ressert. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, je ne suis pas idiot, mais j'ai du mal à réaliser. Je ne pensais pas que ca pourrait m'arriver un jour. Ce gosse m'attire. Cette vérité lourde de sens me pèse considérablement. C'est dur mais je crois que je commence à comprendre nombre de mes actions. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su après tout mais je me suis toujours refusé de l'admettre. Je le refusais. C'était un élève, un gosse. Maintenant il n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est un adulte marqué par les douleurs qui ont jonchés sa vie. C'est un homme dans toute sa splendeur.

Je regarde l'ami de Harry quitter la pièce tandis que ce dernier le suit des yeux, paniqué.

Alors je m'avance de lui comme un félin qui s'approche de sa proie qui n'a aucune issue.

- Fermez la bouche Potter. Vous paraissez encore plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes, si c'est possible de l'être.

- Blop

Bruit caractéristique d'une bouche qui se ferme.

- Le professeur Lupin est-il là? Il m'avait demander de passer pour que je lui apprenne les subtilités de la potion Tue loup.

- Heu...je...non il n'est pas là.

-Ha c'est bien lui ça, comme ses pitoyables amis, toujours prêt à me faire perdre mon temps. C'est pathétique de voir qu'il n'a pas changé.

- JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS DE...

- Ho fermez-là Potter, vous n'allez pas encore me sortir le couplet sur votre SI fabuleuse famille. Vous direz au professeur Lupin qu'il n'a qu'à me rejoindre à mes appartements puisque je serais seul ce soir.

Regard assassin, je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Je suis heureux de la tournure des choses, pas de gaffe et j'ai réussi à éviter LA conversation. Ha je suis vraiment le meilleur. Bon maintenant je crois que j'ai bien mérité une douche...froide bien sur.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov Harry**

Je suis seul dans le bureau de Remus. Je n'y croit pas qu'il soit partit comme ça. On a même pas parlé de...Et si il n'avait rien entendu? Non! Il a entendu, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et dans le sourire de Jeremy.

Maintenant il sait. Que dois-je faire? Lui avouer ne devrait pas être si dur maintenant. Pourtant je me dis que s'il n'a pas réagi, s'il s'est enfui de la sorte...peut-être que...Ha foutu legilimens, ils savent tellement bien cacher leur émotions. Je...je DOIS le rejoindre, SAVOIR, il FAUT que je sache absolument ce qu'il en est. Sinon je ne pourrai plus jamais avancer, plus jamais me regarder dans une glace. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est aujourd'hui que ma vie change. En bien, en mal, ça je n'en sais rien mais ça va changer. C'est bizarre ce matin en me levant, je n'ai pas penser une seconde qu'il se passerait tant de choses juste quelques heures plus tard. Je commence à trembler, je crois que je vais m'asseoir. Calme, il faut que je me calme. On respire un grand coup et on se concentre. JE FAIS QUOI?

Bon il est dans ses appartements...JE VAIS VISITER LES APPARTEMENTS DE SEVERUS SNAPE!

Saute partout comme un malade, se prend les pieds dans le tapis et s'emplafonne la gueule contre le carrelage glacé

- Aieeeee!

Je m'en fous car je vais visiter les appartements de Sevvvvvvvvvvvvvv!

Heu je devrais peut-être me changer, me coiffer, mettre du parfum et...ha ouais c'est vrai je suis plus élève ici donc je n'ai plus le temps d'aller à l'appart et de revenir... Je dois y aller comme ca...j'espère que je suis sexy!

------------------

Bon rejoindre Severus paraissait une bonne idée mais je ne sais pas ou peuvent bien être les appartements de mon ancien professeur adoré. Présentement, je suis dans les couloirs des cachots et j'ai froid. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette partie du château. Je pensais pourtant avoir déja tout visité. Les murs ici sont presque tous dénudés et il fait très sombre.

Je m'approche du mur du fond, hypnotisé par un tableau très différent de tous ceux que j'avais déjà pu voir. C'est un tableau captivant, d'une beauté époustouflante. Il respire la sérénité et je m'étonne de le trouver en un pareil lieu. Une grande cascade d'eau où se baigne une jeune fille surplombe une étendue d'herbe recouverte de fleurs aux milles couleurs.

La jeune fille sort de l'eau et secoue ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillant ainsi des centaines de goutellettes d'eau,brillantes comme des diamants, qui volent autour d'elle. Elle s'approche de moi et me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus tout étonnés.

- Bonjour qui es-tu? Me demande-t'elle de sa voie cristalline. Je ne vois personne d'habitude, à l'exception de mon maître. Ho nous parlons souvent tout les deux. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il semblait contrarié alors je suis un peu triste.

Elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux l'air boudeur.

- Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Harry Potter. Son visage remonte à la vitesse de l'éclair en entendant mon nom. Je crois qu'elle a du se faire un torticolis. ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Ses grands yeux pétillent et elle arbore un sourire malicieux. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil, sans ajouter un mot elle disparait et le tableau laisse place à un salon somptueux.

J'écarquille les yeux, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. Quelle étrange jeune fillette!

J'avance sans trop savoir où je vais. Qui est son maître? Ne va t'il pas m'en vouloir de pénétrer dans ses appartements?

Je m'approche d'une porte sur ma droite d'où me parvient une voix. Je frappe doucement mais personne ne me répond. Je décide alors d'entrer.

Et là, juste devant mes yeux, je vois mon rêve incarné. Severus, nu dans sa douche, se frottant lascivement le corps de mousse de douche.

Avec cette petite fille j'avais totalement oublié que je cherchais Severus et pourtant je venais de le trouver. Sans réfléchir je m'avance et ouvre la cabine de douche.

Il me regarde paniqué, ses mains tentent de cacher sa nudité. Il crie mais je n'entends rien, je suis hypnotisé par une goutte d'eau qui descend de son front et meurt à ses lèvres.

Alors je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse avec tout mon amour, toute ma passion. Il ne me rejette pas, au contraire ses mains viennent caresser mes cheveux. Ensuite je ne me souviens de rien, juste des sensations de l'amour...

Là je suis dans son lit, il est 9h du matin et il dort à point fermé...J'ai mal partout la nuit a été agitée. Je caresse doucement sa joue et il ouvre les yeux. Quand il me voit il sourit. Et comme un réflexe il attrape ma main pour être sûr que je suis bien réel et là son sourire s'élargit.

Alors je m'approche de lui et lui susurre à l'oreille: " Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour je suis là pour longtemps."

Puis je m'applique à lui prouver mes paroles...pour l'éternité.

FIN

Voila j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre qui cloture ma fic. Je peux dire qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidée lorsque j'étais en espagne loin de tous ceux que j'aimais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chap car je n'étais plus attirée par ma muse et j'avais peur de vous décevoir et quand j'ai enfin fini par écrire ce chap mon ordinateur m'a laché! je m'excuse donc pour le retard en espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce sera surement la derniere histoire avec pour couple harry et severus car j'ai beaucoup de mal à respecter le caractère de ce dernier. Voila je vous fais de gros bisous j'espère que vous penserez à me laisser des reviews et il y aura peut être un chapitre supplémentaire auquel je viens de penser mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible.

A bientot.

Arwen

Alias deday.


End file.
